Face Down
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Does he feel like a man when he pushes him around? Songfic ?/Ita
1. Chapter 1

**Song Face down**

Disclaimer I own nothing

Itachi stood in front of the mirror checking over his recent bruises. He gingerly touched his hurt cheek and gulped softly.

"I'm fine. He didn't mean it." Believing this lie, Itachi turned the bathroom light off and left the room.

_Hey boy you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
when you push him around?  
Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life he has found.  
  
Itachi followed his friends into the theater smiling happily with the rest of them. Because Itachi was happy. Happy to be able to be with them even if it was for a few hours. He laughed at Hidan's obscene jokes and at Deidara's obnoxious responses. Hidan and Deidara didn't notice the slight edge in their friend's soft voice, even though they were close to him. Itachi was hard to understand. They were just happy to see him smile.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
when you push him around?  
Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life he has.  
  
Itachi dreaded returning home. He always did. A couple of months ago when he had been beaten senseless he had told his abuser and lover that one day he would finally snap and go to far. And he'd kill him.

"Do things my way and that day will never come." Was the cool response.

_Face down in the dirt he says, this doesn't hurt he says I finally had enough.._

Face down in the dirt he says, this doesn't hurt he says I finally had enough..

One day he will tell you that he has had enough  
its coming round again.

Do you feel like a man, when you push him around?  
Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new _life he has._

Itachi opened the door to his and his boyfriend's shared apartment. He could here his lover pacing the room in anger.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push him around?  
Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life he has.  
_  
" I'm home." He called softly walking inside the apartment.

"Itachi! Come here!"

"I'm coming."

_Face down in the dirt he says, this doesn't hurt he says I finally had enough_.

Itachi closed the door.

**  
Try to guess who the boyfriend is I guess. I may make a sequel if enough people like it XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi walked into the café with a black eye and cut lip. He pulled his hoodie up hoping it would cast a shadow. The group looked up seeing him enter and Hidan was the first to notice the bruise. All he could do was glance at Kakuzu and nod his head in Itachi's direction. Kakuzu frowned and Deidara and Sasori gaped as Itachi sat down next to Hidan looking at his hands folded in his lap. No one said anything they remained quiet.

Kisame came into the café grinning at them and looking at Itachi with barely contained affection.

It was long none that Kisame was in love with Itachi., yet he always stood aside letting the Uchiha date as many guys as he pleased. Kisame sat on Itachi's other side and smiled at the Uchiha who looked up at him through his long dark bangs and blushed. Kisame watched as Itachi looked back into his lap suddenly noticing the strange way he was acting. Kisame glanced at the others who nodded at him solemnly. The shark pushed away from that table and stood up.

"Ne, Itachi could I talk to you in private for a moment?" Kisame asked standing by the raven waiting patiently. Itachi looked hesitant but he finally stood up and followed Kisame into the hallway. Kisame turned and looked down at Itachi with worry written over his face.

"Are you alright Itachi?" Kisame asked softly. Itachi gazed up at his friend and nodded solemnly.

"I'm fine Kisame." Itachi replied softly. Kisame frowned deeply and shook his head disbelievingly.

"I don't believe Itachi. There's a fucking bruise on your face. Who did it Itachi?" Kisame urged grabbing Itachi's shoulders. Itachi turned away from the shark refusing to meet the taller male's desperate stare.

"No one."

"Bullshit."

"Kisa—"

"No Itachi! It's bullshit! Who hurt you please…"Tachi you can trust me." Kisame whispered softly. Already having an idea of who had done it. Itachi stared at his feet.

"It was Shisui." Itachi finally replied ashamed. Kisame inhaled sharply and swore under his breath.

"Damn bastard, I'll kill him." Itachi kept his head down tears prickling his dark eyes. Kisame lifted Itachi's chin watching as tears dribbled down the Uchiha's pale cheeks. Kisame's face softened and he wrapped his arms around Itachi stroking his silky hair with gentle fingers.

"Don't worry Itachi, he'll never hurt you again. I promise." Itachi remained quiet eyes on his feet hands clenched into fists.

That night Itachi walked into his apartment shaking. Shisui was seated at the table watching Itachi with narrowed eyes. Itachi lowered his eyes as the taller male stood up and advanced on his uke. Itachi stepped back and Shisui grabbed the raven by his wrist.

"Where were you?" He asked in a deadly calm voice.

"I-I was-"

"SHUT UP!" Shisui snarled.

"Shi, what…"

"I KNOW YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT…THAT FREAK!" Shisui screamed in Itachi's face. Itachi backed away from his lover eyes wide.

"I'm not cheating on you Shisui." Shisui narrowed his eyes. He slapped his boyfriend across the face causing the younger male to fell onto the ground.

"Liar!" He snarled. Itachi attempted to crawl away from Shisui who grabbed his ankle pulling him back raining blows on Itachi's soft face. Itachi attempted to shove Shisui off but Shisui shoved him back down roughly causing the raven to cry out in pain. Suddenly the door burst open and Kisame raced in. He punched Shisui in the face. Itachi crawled away from his boyfriend and into Kisame's arms tears streaming down his cheeks. Shisui sat up and watched as Kisame carried Itachi out of the apartment without a backward glance. Shisui got to his feet and raced to the window watching Kisame emerge holding Itachi.

"ITACHI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" He screamed. Kisame didn't turn back and he couldn't clearly see Itachi.

"ITACHI!"

'ITACHI!"

-

Itachi woke up in Kisame's apartment. He weakly sat up and stared up at Kisame eho sat by his side. Kisame gently placed his lips on Itachi's cheek.

"You're safe now Itachi." He whispered. Itachi lay against the pillows.

"Thank you Kisame." He whispered. Kisame lay beside the love of his life.

"He boy you drive me crazy." Kisame said smiling gently. Itachi smiled back tiredly and reached up kissing the elder male on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered huskily. Kisame wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend and the two lay there, knowing that this was the way it was supposed to be.

**Done. Short. Oh well. I hope you like it none the less XD ******** :D **


End file.
